1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to glass containers, more particularly to ampoules with multiple breakpoints and sealpoints.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In analytical chemistry it is often desirable to charge an ampoule with a liquid sample and reagents, then reseal it for subsequent reaction under controlled conditions. Known to the art are single breakpoint, single sealpoint ampoules in which a liquid to be analyzed is introduced into the ampoule with reactants and in which the ampoule is then sealed and placed under reaction conditions as in an oven. After the reaction has occurred, the vial may be broken at the breakpoint to provide access to the reaction product. One such ampoule is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,812, issued Sept. 5, 1972 to Fredericks.
The present invention contemplates the use of a multiple breakpoint and multiple sealpoint ampoule which may also function as a reaction carrier or as a multiple breakpoint resealable container for use in successive operations in which successive breaking and resealing is desirable.
For example, in the analysis of water to determine the chemical oxygen demand, a water sample is placed in an ampoule with reactants such as potassium persulfate and dilute phosphoric acid solution. The vial is then sealed, placed under reaction conditions and ultimately broken at the breakpoint to provide access to the reaction product which may then undergo infrared or spectraphotometric analysis.
The present invention makes it possible to place the reactants in an ampoule at one stage, seal the ampoule and use it as a reagent container, then later admit the sample to be analyzed, resealing it for subjection to reaction conditions, ultimately breaking it to provide access to the reaction product. More generally, the invention is capable of any use in which a series of successive breaking and sealing operations are desired.